


「acd」的怪物。

by bdfy



Series: 2365594 f/ht 明真探 [2]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 2365594 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 以下是普通的说明。因为是Uk的生日，想在当天写小说在当天举出，但是去年没能做到，为什么又犯同样的错误呢？而且虽然很低迷，却没有情节乱写乱画，所以请原谅比平时更没有内容。说梗概的话只是UkCaa特别没有益体的话。没什么生日的感觉。因为写完了的现在也不能否定不完全燃烧感的作品，如果做了非公开或者看闲暇大幅度修正那个时候对不起……个人地到这里应该开始写公主吗？虽然这么想着，但是投稿日好像要延长一个月，所以无论如何也没有……因为忙写小说的空闲全然没有,不过，因为还有很多想用UkCaa和其他Cape写东西今年也请多关照。直到把北欧震惊写成小说为止，死也死不了……52/45/954





	1. (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [アーサー・コナンドイルの怪物。](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503128) by 2365594. 

> 10593852  
2365594
> 
> 2019年1月7日 22:54

「今天我们就来讲解有关运算符的性质吧。所谓关系运算符，就是像“＝”、“≠”、“≤”、“≧”、“＜”、“＞”这样，将两个值的大小进行比较的运算符。如果a比b大的话a>b、a和b相等的话就是a=b的感觉」

「这个关系运算符也有各种各样的性质，以下列举例子的话‘反射律’‘对称律’‘反称律’‘推移律’的性质存在。」

「反射律是指‘对于所有的元a，a~a成立’关系，a=a、a≤a、a≥a等左右的实数成立的关系。但是，a<a，a>a、a≠a是绝对不可能发生的，所以可以说这些式不是反射性的关系」

「对称律指的是“对于所有的原a、b，如果是a~b，就一定是b~a”的关系。简单说来，a是b的话，b是a，相反如果a不是b的话，b不是a。用公式来说，a=b就是b=a。2<3所以说3>2是不成立的，也就是说即使是成立的东西，反过来也不能成立的东西就不是对称律」

「从这里开始有点复杂，所以不要睡觉了！虽然这么说，但是式样并不复杂，请放心。反对称律是指“对于所有的元a、b，a~b且b~a时限于a=b时”的关系。式上只有a≤b和b≤a同时成立的时候a=b的时候才会有，只是写着当然的事情。你看，听起来很复杂的词汇，用公式表达出来也很容易理解吧？这就是数学的力量」

「最后是说推移律‘对于所有的原a、b、c，a~b且b~c时是a~c’的关系。喂，不要投笔！如果这个也算作公式的话，那当然是a=b且b=c了。就那么简单」

「虽然公式的意思很容易理解，但用语言表达的话又复杂又难懂？为了解决这个问题有公式……」

「请试着想象镜子。把自己当成对手时反射率」

「如果从a到b、b能去的话，从a到c能去的时候是推移律」

「反对称律是……嗯，随便说一下，想不出好例子啊！哎，『根本推移律和镜子没有关系吗？』哎呀哎呀什么的，以从镜子通过其他的镜子一样的童话般的印象，不行吗？啊对了……」

「……总觉得跟我福尔摩斯的关系很像？哈哈哈！这真有趣！」

「那么，你认为我和他是什么关系？」


	2. Chapter 2

呼，喷出的烟在空中飞舞。

在周围飞来飞去的麻雀察觉到烟雾后啪嗒啪嗒地飞走了，烟雾消失后，又啪嗒啪嗒地聚集到走廊上。因为没带围裙，恐怕不是阎王亭工作的职员，而是野生的麻雀们吧。

深深地坐在安乐椅上，熏着烟的福尔摩斯对麻雀们的鸣叫嗤之以鼻，轻轻地抓着桌子上的炒豆扔到走廊。一边饶有兴趣地看向一头炒豆的麻雀们一边再次深深地吸入了管子。

“说到麻雀，在日本好像有一种叫做麻雀的盆。学名是胡蜂亚科（维斯皮纳埃）用英语黄蜂（霍特内特）的事。有一种说法是，有麻雀那么大，因为巢穴的花纹和麻雀的羽色相似，所以得此名。并不是英国也没有,不过，日本的麻雀蜂特别凶暴，如果西洋蜜蜂的巢被大麻雀蜂袭击，没有对抗策略的西洋蜜蜂不得已被单方面的蹂躏，仅仅数小时好象全灭了。作为养蜂家是件可怕的事。虽说如此，被评为自然艺术家的他们的生态实在是有趣的东西。

“很遗憾，我的自然环境学不在领域之内。如果是以物理学为基调的天文学，多少有些记忆”

“哈哈，反过来我对天文学类没兴趣。即使知道太阳系的构成，解开谜团也起不了什么作用”

“啊哈哈！真是奇遇啊，我也对蜜蜂的生态没有兴趣。你看，为了制造谜团什么用都没有！”

哈哈，突然表面上很和谐，但在水面下，像是踢对方的小腿一样的剑吞氛围笼罩着客房。大概是被这种压迫感压抑了吧，等意识到的时候，聚集在炒豆上的麻雀们一只不剩地飞走了。

福尔摩斯惊呆地吐出了烟。“你怎么知道我在这里呢。拜托宿舍的女主人，我的存在应该被主人们也隐匿了”

刚才应该没有人坐的安乐椅子上，莫里亚蒂一脸自己的东西坐着。

“什么呀，以前拿到的杵柄。不事先调查好房子的隐藏房间和奇怪的构造的话，心里就不舒服”

“……嘛，不仅是你，好像还有几个人注意到我的存在。特别是老板们正好在阎魔亭帮忙，应该不会注意到食材和备品的减少”

虽然不能小看麻雀们，但是因为手不够，结果是老板们担负着阎魔亭运营的大半的话，怎么也隐藏不住。虽然这么说，但是注意到福尔摩斯停留的是管理食材的厨房的厨房的烹饪人，甚至是经营方面都能出手的能干的员工，客人的对象和食材筹措主要的工作的掌握者和mashu没注意到吧。如果连他们都没有发现存在的话就没有问题。注意到了的英灵们，不会读空气告诉主人们吧。

“但是，要想让Servant从Cardea直接转移，就必须和Master一起同行，不，等一下……啊，原来是这样啊”

福尔摩斯看上去很无聊地皱起眉头，仿佛察觉到了一切。

“和你谈话很顺利，但是没有揭露秘密的乐趣。”

“‘没有必要揭露秘密’吧？什么呀，这种问题只要会加法连小孩子都懂”

是吧，『六体目』？

福尔摩斯对着笑嘻嘻的莫里亚蒂无聊地喘了口气。

主人伴随着从者进行轮班时，最多可以带5人去。这是因为虽说以卡地亚的备份为前提，但作为转播点的主人能操纵的人数只有五人。

在这次的轮班中，玉藻前、清姬、巴御前、芬·麦酷尔、迪尔穆德·奥迪纳五人被选中，进行了轮班活动，但是还有一个可以轮班的。

“所谓的支持，不是卡地亚的管辖，而是利用主人的缘分从英灵的座位上得到协助的从者。因为不是卡地亚的英灵，所以虽然外表相同，但是并没有保持和主人的记忆，就像是战斗结束后消失的雇佣兵一样

“我是从英灵的宝座召唤出来的，后来和主人签约的从者。寄身于卡地亚，但不是被卡地亚召唤的英灵。因此，作为支持框架，在轮班地召唤可能”

“话虽如此，如果没有被主人发现而进行轮班的话，即使你再怎么没有合作者也是做不到的。说到底，你扮演监督角色就是加奈？”

“什么，在北欧我也有点勉强，就是那个疗养。老板们的护身符就跟着”

面对至今仍未从安乐椅上站起来的福尔摩斯，莫里亚蒂惊讶地用手托腮。“为什么要藏在你们主人的身边逗留呢？只要有你在，主人们的----不，这阎魔亭的谜团怎么可能解决呢”

“肯定了吧？我是来慰安旅行的，当然侦探业也放假了”

“哈哈哈哈哈！所以才装成养蜂家吧！一边知道主人和这个旅馆的问题！贯彻无关！哼哈哈哈，名侦探听着真让人吃惊！”

莫利亚蒂明白福尔摩斯并不是在嘲笑福尔摩斯的同时真的抛弃了主人们。

这是名侦探没有必要的事件。

正如西昂・艾尔特南所说的那样，特异点本身即使放置不管也不会影响人理。主人们的问题，从他们的工作到期限都能报销。

关于阎魔亭发生的事件，福尔摩斯推理说，只要有他们在，就能解决。正因为如此，安心地在安乐椅上呼呼地返回着。

“但实际上不像你吗。说到夏洛克·福尔摩斯，仅仅是为了满足自身的智慧好奇心，就毫无神经地揭露事件的真相，将事件的真相曝光，将他人的人生暴露在光天化日之下，比这帮坏蛋更不道德的法律拥护者吧！”

“……嘛，虽然否定了事件解决的结果，让委托人哭泣的事不少，但是如果被比我更糟糕的人生的坏老头说的话，那真是让人非常不愉快啊”

“但是恶私被***拯救的人也不在少数。对恶作剧、对正义哭泣，简直是世间不该有的东西啊”

……

对莫利亚蒂的话既不肯定也不否定，福尔摩斯默默地使之吹着管子。

莫利亚蒂认为福尔摩斯改变了。

与莫里亚蒂对决的时候的福尔摩斯是血气旺盛的鼎盛时期，现在的他，是酸甜苦辣地咬分开来安稳的老年安乐椅侦探。即使没有得到助手的抑制，一个人也能够作为侦探活跃起来，这么想的话，可以说是比以前成长了。

但是，那就是

“嗯，嗯……是啊。不，本来，名侦探之类的从一开始就没必要吧，这是我晚年的结论”

“作为侦探的祖先的你竟然说出那种话，世界末日了。”

“---去年，在百重塔发生了特异点骚动吧？”

酒吞童子在日本引起的微小特异点。那个原形有从者们的慰安和鬼种们的所想,不过，在那个特异点，福尔摩斯一边理解全部的真相一边没说出那个。

“嘛，虽然很多从者都理解了那个特异点并不重要，但如果主人来访时把所有的真相都说出来的话，那个特异点应该很快就能解决了。”

但是一定不会迎来那个结局吧。

牵着鬼的血的鬼武者的纠葛，引起骚动的鬼的微小的自由，英灵们的休息，什么都没有得到，只是破坏了很多的意志，事件应该结束了。

“……格洛利亚·斯科特号事件，恐怖的山谷的事件也是那样。我解决了案件，不知为什么周围的人很伤心。委托人哭着求他解决案件的委托人，当真相大白后，哭着对我说‘你居然说出了真相’”

我用最合适的方法最快地解决了事件。事件的谜团全部揭开、解决了。

有时候也力所不及，无法保护好委托人，也不能完全解决事件，但即使这样，还是尽了自己最大的努力。

尽管如此---不，我觉得在自己身边叹息的人比完美解决的事件还要多。好人也好坏人也好，受害者也好加害者也一样。

友人所说的“推理机器”是让人无法理解的，想必他一定指向了真实吧。

随着年龄的增长，他解决了各种各样的事件，说出了各种各样的话---成为英灵，在守护着主人的活跃的过程中，隐隐约约感觉到的假说终于成型。

名侦探之类的，一开始就不需要了吧。

比起那些无需揭露真相的名侦探，那些绞尽脑汁、与同伴们协作、以揭露真相为目的，而只是为了更好的结局而四处奔走的老板们那样的侦探，不是更为必要吗？

看到他生前的境遇和老板的活跃，我就会这么想。

“――嘛，我讨厌你、侦探这种职业，所以没关系。”

一边将从哪里取出的日本酒倒入玻璃杯，一边灵巧地将剩下的东西扔给福尔摩斯。确认了标签，上面写着“雀舞”。

“日本酒也不错，就是有点小酒吧的加奈？百重塔的露天浴池也是如此，为什么日本人这么喜欢到处喝东西吃东西呢？”

“对了对了，你能喝到和酒豪从者们拼劲的程度呢……虽然我也喜欢葡萄酒，但总的来说还是喜欢品尝”

“什么呀，酒宴上重要的是如何配合醉汉的紧张感呢！因为对方喝醉了容易交易”

“我以为是这么回事。”

两人一边互相敲打着这样的小嘴，一边煽动着日本酒。正因为是阎王亭酿造的酒，作为葡萄酒派的福尔摩斯也不由得发出呻吟。

“嗯，不愧是女老板自己教的，真是一杯品质很好的酒啊。虽然葡萄没有以米和曲子为主要原料，但是很轻，不能像水一样喝”

“是啊，相比之下，酒精度数要比葡萄酒高，所以不经意间，但计划性地过量醉倒也很简单！”

“哈哈！和你一起喝酒的时候要经常注意酒精量”

莫利亚提带来的日本酒好像有相当数量，互相煽动着彼此的心，但是为了不让对方先醉倒而互相牵制。

然后拿来的酒瓶掉在地板上大约一半的时候，莫里亚蒂突然一边倾斜着装了酒的玻璃杯一边嘟哝着。

“----你刚才说过名侦探什么的不需要了吧”

“啊……还行吧。这样的真实不也是存在的吗？”

“这是平时傲慢不逊的你的贵重弱音，作为愉快的下酒菜让我很开心！但是同时也没有任何疑问”

如果没有名侦探，就没有人能抓住我吧。

犯罪界的皇帝一边冷笑着对罪恶，一边断言。

“我讨厌侦探。偷偷摸摸地嗅来嗅去，吃掉人们辛苦建造的计划支柱。如果多少有些恶作剧的话，能让它游泳也是一种乐趣。----哪里的老鼠，别说计划了，就连人的喉咙都快咬断了。”

“把腐烂的房屋连同腐烂的人一起倒塌，压碎。真是合理的老鼠啊。如果是木制的话，也可以做棺材”

“如果折断柱子，自己也会被压在屋顶下。连这种事都不聪明的愚蠢老鼠”

“什么，无聊而无聊的生命，如果对很多人有用的话，我只是觉得那样做比较好。”

“因为‘一个人的牺牲能拯救两个人以上的话，那才是合理的’吗？所以，即使你善良，你也不能成为正义的伙伴。你那只不过是合法而已。不是‘想救谁’，只是做了‘合理正确的’事”

有人为了成为正义的伙伴，一直到自己磨损为止。

即使舍弃一切，也无法成为拯救巨大正义的伙伴。

不管做出多少牺牲，最后还是有想要救济一切的圣职者。

即使被骂成妖怪，只要在手够得着的范围内，就会一直这样爱管闲事的老实人。

思想、手段、一切都不同的人们，共同的愿望是，即使牺牲自己也要救助别人。

可是福尔摩斯的那个不同。不是“救人”，而是“救人为正”，所以救人。那里有的不是感情，只是机械性的日常工作。

极端的说---如果这个世界是欺骗、陷害和杀戮的正确的话，那么他作为犯罪界的皇帝君临也不会奇怪吧。

“真没礼貌。我也有我自己的正义。我是法律的拥护者，但不是信徒。我只是想尽我所想的正义”

“如果不是那样的话，就不会非法侵入人家里吧。不，Sman，为了表现你的异常性，好像稍微盛得过头了！”

大概是生前私人房间被非法侵入的事情相当根深蒂固，仇恨地瞪着福尔摩斯。从结果来看，福尔摩斯对莫里亚蒂的怀疑增强，导致了毁灭，所以也会拖延吧。相对的福尔摩斯是自作自受也没挂上(放上)牙齿,不过。

“原本前提条件就有问题。和变成恶性都市的新宿一样，非生产性的世界不可能持续下去。不管怎么说，如果是在这样程度上伦理观崩溃的世界，当然道德的存在方式也会改变吧。和战争一样，有时候也会有人被捧作英雄去杀人”

被称作英灵的存在的大部分是那样的时代活下去的人们。

最，那个一生沾满鲜血，他们的精神高洁，有自己相信的正义。即使有把杀人作为好事的时代，杀人的事被认为正确的时代也没有，时代和人变化，普遍的正确性是存在的证据吧。

“而且如果是那样的世界，你一定会把正义和道德的精彩传递给人们吧。”

“哦？在主人手下以正义的伙伴为目标的我的努力也传达给你了吗？”

「啊！把正确的弱者作为食物是罪恶的本领。类似于邪教集团”

结果，无论在怎样的世界，福尔摩斯和莫利亚蒂的存在方式都不会改变吧。

做善为恶，用恶为善。

虽然同类，但是没有交集，福尔摩斯作为善者，莫里亚蒂作为恶人对立，互相竞争，互相杀害。那样的，那样的物语关系是。

“但是……是啊。确实，这个世界上没有公开的谜团，才是真实存在的吧。但是---你只是另一个。詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂教授。就算你的计谋得救的人不少，这个世界上也有不可置之不理的恶”

“啊……哼哈哈哈哈！哎呀，好怀念啊。对了，生前能正确认识我的只有你！只有你，一直到最后都怀疑着我”

那就这样吧！莫利亚蒂笑着说。

“如果没有你，犯罪计划等计划就太协调了，没什么意思。犯罪顾问也只不过是挣点零钱而已，作为数学家致力于证明未解决的人生吧。但是---你，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。因为有你，我才作为邪恶的皇帝竭尽了罪恶的极限”

……

福尔摩斯没有否定，只是静静地看着莫利亚蒂。

在福尔摩斯侦探莫里蒂之前，莫里亚蒂的魔爪就伸向了欧洲。即使福尔摩斯不在，他作为罪犯也不会被任何人知道，但作为最为作恶的人君临天下吧。

但是，将无形的恶性赋予“犯罪界的皇帝”之名和形状，并确立为世界最大的犯罪者，正是福尔摩斯。

“也就是说，你是为了我而成为罪犯的吗？”

“我希望你能说我因为你而成了罪犯”

“不是装成受害者。不管有没有我，教授的性格是无可奈何的”

“哈哈哈哈，我先说无可奉告！不管怎么说，必须承担起创造犯罪界皇帝英灵的责任”

“――啊，怎么回事？”

这个男人真是个拐弯抹角的人，不是正面地安慰他的关系吗？

这是为了不否定他自身存在方式的借口。

“‘我为了见教授而成了侦探’——这不是像热烈的告白吗？”

那一定是命运般的东西吧。

生前第一次见面的时候，那种隐约感觉到的预感变成了确信。

眼前的男人，才是自己一生的宿敌，是必须战斗到死一方的人。

我甚至会错觉自己就是为了和这个男人相遇才成为了侦探的，感觉到锁链般的因缘。

而且，莫利亚蒂也是同样的事情吧。

我为了杀死他而成为了罪犯。

我确信那是没有根据的。

而这份确信---成为英灵的现在也没有改变。

“我是为了杀死你而出生，成为犯罪界的皇帝的。”

“真是奇遇啊，我也是为了杀你而出生，成为侦探的吧。”

杀意、依赖、羡慕、共鸣、注入一切感情的眼神互相敌视。

突然，小声说出声音的，到底谁先呢？

“呼……啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哎呀，这不是夸张的祝福语吗，教授”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！哎呀，自己一边说着一边觉得太冷了好像要感冒了！生日快乐！我可恶的宿敌啊！”

今天---一月六日是夏洛克·福尔摩斯诞生的日子。

作为在北欧受伤的疗养，稍微早一点的生日礼物davinchi的担心在阎魔亭秘密享受安慰旅行的福尔摩斯,不过，是察觉福尔摩斯的存在特意来祝贺的宿敌moriaty。

“本来就不是来庆祝我生日的男人吧。土特产的酒虽然质量很好，但是没有毒，到底在企图什么呢？”

“猜中这个的是名侦探——。娜娜妮，只是来嘲笑一个不被任何人祝福寂寞地度过生日的你！别无他意！”

福尔摩斯惊讶地观察莫利亚蒂，途中放弃了吧烟斗的烟扔到烟灰缸里，把新的烟塞进大碗里。

“算了。那么，今年的生日礼物是什么？难道这酒不是那个吗？”

“啊，当然！今年我考虑了很多事情要让你大吃一惊！”

“诶，那是乐趣！！”

瞬间变暗的视野，与嘴唇相碰的不协调感。

“----在你心中，这算是礼物吧？”

莫利亚蒂perori（onomatopoeia expressing the sound of licking your lips or ice-cream, etc. "Perori" also means eating up something without any difficulty）舔着嘴唇，龙头，和福尔摩斯把手中的管子掉落。

而且福尔摩斯一脸诧异地歪着头，像是看到了珍贵的东西似的。

“……真惊讶，我以为你讨厌和我的行为。感情也沸腾了吗？”

“当然讨厌啦！就算是接吻，我也想咬断你的舌头”

莫利亚蒂一边愉快地笑着，一边在福尔摩斯上悬挂。成年男性两份的体重，吱地从椅子上发出了悲鸣。

“但是这样的话反正你不会杀的。---至少，看到你惊讶的表情我也想把溜饮降低。”

你的傻脸儿真能下酒。莫利亚蒂嘲笑。

福尔摩斯刚要说什么，反而微微苦笑起来。莫利亚蒂这个男人，总是轻易地超越福尔摩斯的预想。

“你真的不会让我感到无聊啊……”福尔摩斯惊呆的同时，看起来很开心地歪着嘴。“喂，莫利亚蒂，刚才的热烈告白实在是太高兴了，但是有一件事必须要道歉。”

“哦，你不是听见了吗？”

“的确，我是为了杀你而出生，成为侦探的吧……”

“---你想说这是你的助手的功绩吗？”

不同的是，福尔摩斯抱着莫利亚蒂，但却远远地思念着怀念的朋友。

“有一位朋友相信我是名侦探，就这么叫我。为了他，我成了名侦探”

虽然和男朋友分手后完全忘记了，但是福尔摩斯却有点伤心地摇晃着眼睛。

即使没有助手，福尔摩斯的头脑也不会迟钝。即使没有遇到他，他也会作为侦探继续解决事件，和莫利亚蒂对决，推倒一切吧。

但是那个非常安静，应该没有被谁知道的事的终结。或许，打败莫利亚蒂后真的会退出侦探业，作为化学家隐居。

书中总结了他的功绩，向很多人讲述了福尔摩斯的伟业，福尔摩斯失踪后也继续守护着他的名誉，为了成为福尔摩斯的理解者而不断努力的友人的活跃，夏洛克·福尔摩斯甚至被称作名侦探。

名侦探是不是没有必要，这样的疑问，至今仍在福尔摩斯中沉浸着。

但是，在亲爱的朋友面前，我想成为名侦探。

“为了回应朋友的期待成为了名侦探，涅。哈~~吃醋了啊，你一直是这样，明明是想赌上自己的一切杀死你的，可你的视线却总是远远地看着你”

如果福尔摩斯对莫利亚蒂的福尔摩斯的憎恶、杀意、执念能理解的话，在新宿事件中福尔摩斯就不会落后了吧。

为了感受彼此相同的因缘和执着，对人的感情甚至是绝望的疏远是夏洛克·福尔摩斯这个人类的缺点，是存在方式。

“那很抱歉---但是，你也一样吧，詹姆斯·莫利亚蒂。你看到的不是我而是我用这个数值的理想公式。只要能引导出这些，就算是现在的我，碎片也会失去兴趣的”

「哈，那也是这样啊。结果，原来是同穴之貉，相似之人啊」

两人手指缠绕着笑着，尽管如此，还是用冷漠的眼神互相凝视。

就好像看到了镜子里的自己一样，对反过来的自己抱有憎恶。

或者，将自己本身

“……喜欢你，我的宿敌”

「……我也是，我的好敌手」

那简直就像是睦言一般拒绝（宽恕）、厮杀（相爱）


End file.
